Lucid Nightmare: The Storm Eye
Hi, it's me, Darkdragon2670 (aka Dark)! I'd love it if I could get feedback but please do not edit and/or steal! If you want to edit something, please ask me instead of assuming that I'd say yes. Otherwise, continue on and enjoy! Also! This is before the time of the Dragonets of Destiny! This is also FANFICTION, so any comments like, "Oh, that's not the old queen," and blah blah blah will be ignored. ~PROLOGUE~ Katabatic tried to massage the cramps that had formed in her legs. Her six claws brushed against her scales, horribly cold yet still soothing, a nice contrast to the burn on her neck. "Oh my gosh, Katie," her younger brother, Stonecutter, stuck his black snout into her room. "What are you, obsessed with your room, or something?" Katabatic stuck out her tongue at him, raising her back spines defensively. "I wouldn't talk, shrimp cake. At least I'm useful. You're nothing but a pile of scales and wing membranes." Stonecutter looked hurt and Katabatic balked a little at the way his ears were drooping. ''I shouldn't have said that, ''she thought, and then got up to brush his wing with hers. "What if you die this time?" he asked quietly. "What if you never come back, and I could have saved you? But I didn't? Because I wasn't strong enough... because I'm not as useful as you?" "That's not going to happen, Stonecutter," Katabatic murmured and cupped his small NightWing face in her talons. "I promise." "What if—" he began again, but Katabatic pressed his head against her as she wrapped her wings around him. "I'll come back," she whispered, stroking his head as she twined her tail with his. "Time and time again. Over and over. Then we won't have to say goodbye — we won't ever say goodbye. Ever. And forever." Stonecutter opened his mouth to say more, but Scorpion poked her head into her cave. "Katie, let's go. Anubis told me to tell you that you're not dragon-sitting Lotus and Sandstorm. He said that I would do it for him - apparently, Lotus and Sandstorm are much more important than seeing battle training with Aether and Spindrift. Glow and Bubbledreamer already went to the kingdom of Ardensia to sooth things with their Queen who apparently is trying to behead every green dragon she sees." "Why?" asked Katabatic, baffled. Green was Queen Ombre's favorite color. ''That doesn't make sense. Why would she try to annihilate every green dragon? Well, ''she added after a moment, ''I mean, Scorpion could always be exaggerating... yeah that doesn't sound like her at all. '' "Apparently, it's because she was almost murdered by a green dragon. That was all Bubble could get out of her before Glow panicked and ran." Scorpion shrugged and then seemed to notice Stonecutter. "Oh, hey, Stonecutter. What's up?" The golden SandWing smiled and patted the black dragonet's head. "I should go," she added. "If Anu finds out that I'm not in his cave watching Lotus and Sandstorm, then he's gonna like a SeaWing and flip out." "You're... leaving?" Stonecutter whimpered when Scorpion had left and was out of earshot. "Don't go, Katie! What if I never see you again? I don't want you to go! You can't!" "I'm sorry, Stonecutter," Katabatic said softly and touched to claws to his head and then turned to leave the cave. "But it's my job." . . . After receiving a slight scare in which she almost murdered Jellyfish, Katabatic had to sit down and recall everything that had happened. And of course now was the perfect time for her IceWing dignity to catch up to her. ''What are you doing? Communicating? With arguably Pyrrhia's weakest tribe? Aurora and Borealis would be so disappointed in you! '' "So, Ombre, huh?" asked Jellyfish, amused at the prospect of the green RainWing queen almost murdered. "Yeah," Katabatic shifted around uncomfortably. The grass seemed to spiky and itchy and whenever she tried to move around, blades of the green vegetation got stuck in the chinks between her scales, a fact that greatly annoyed her. "Also, remind again, who are the other queens? I still remember Queen Fangtooth — she's my aunt. But, uh, I kinda forgot the others." Katabatic rolled her eyes as Jellyfish grinned sheepishly. "The IceWing queen is Queen Jaeger, the SkyWing queen is Queen Pyrope, the MudWing queen is Queen Parnassia, the SandWing queen is Queen Tumbleweed, the NightWing queen is Queen Savvy." Katabatic recited, though she still felt annoyed about the grass and about Jellyfish's lack of memory. It didn't help that whenever Katabatic brought this up, Jellyfish always ended it with a squeal of "It's not MY fault!" Which it kind of was. Really all Katabatic wanted to do was fly. Fly free and fly far — now that sounded like a good idea, instead of sitting on a pile of itchy plants and running over history with Jellyfish. PART 1: VIVID SOULS~CHAPTER 1~ Placeholder